


In our next life

by llAkeijill



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llAkeijill/pseuds/llAkeijill
Summary: Victor didn't want Yuuri dying in a war but it was fate's work so he can't do anything about it. All he knows is Yuuri will be waiting for him in his next life."I'm...sorry, but I need...to...leave. I'll be waiting...for you...in our...next life.I...love...you"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 13





	In our next life

"My king, have I ever done it right?? Have you ever been proud of me??"

That is what he said even he is in a blink of death. He always thinks of him, as a friend, as a family, as a king and as a lover. He always thinks of him, every day and every night, he loved every moment with him up until now. 

"Yes, you are a lover that I can be proud of in my whole life. You are a praise worthy person, in my eyes, in your family's eyes, in your friend's eyes, in the empire's eyes. You've done so much to us, especially for me. You even sacrificed your life for me."

He suddenly chuckled. "You're too sweet, my king. I appreciate your sugar coated words, it makes me better. I sacrificed myself for you because they need you, my king. Take care of my family, especially my sister. She's been so uncontrollable lately."

Caressing his lover's face that has been resting for a while ago. "Please, don't talk anymore. Save your strength. I'll get you a mage or a doctor to save you. Don't leave me." 

They stared at each other, admiring the face of their loved ones.

The king suddenly wondered why fate has to decide what will happen to them. Why can't they make their own fate and control it. Living with the ones you loved was experienced once a lifetime, but why does fate want to reclaim him and take him away from me. He is my only happiness, so why??

It doesn't make sense.

He went back in reality when his lover cupped his face. "My king, what are you thinking so deeply?? You've been spacing out in quite a while."

"I was thinking about you. I was thinking about why would this happened. Why can't I be happy and live forever with you?. " Tears slowly began to trickle down in his eyes. Not knowing what to do with his lover slowly dying in front of him.

"Please don't cry, you're making me sad. It's okay, everything's gonna be okay. I assure you that, my king." He pulled his head to kiss him. To assure him that everything is gonna be okay, to assure him that he is always there for him.

"Don't leave me please. Don't. I love you. I love you. I don't want you to leave me." The king hysterically cried, because he knew that he will leave.

"I'm sorry, my king. I'm really sorry, we never wanted this. But this is fate. I swear that we will see and love each other in our next life. Look forward to it. I want you to be happy even when I'm not here. I want you to live for me." He smiled as he said those words.

The king hugged him tightly, not letting him go. He doesn't want him to leave but they can't stop fate.

"I'm...sorry, but I need...to...leave. I'll be waiting...for you...in our...next life.I...love...you"

'My king, this is Yuuri Katsuki. He is my son. He will be taking care of you from now on as your personal knight. Please take care of him too.' The commander of the knights, Toshiya Katsuki said.

'Uh... Nice to meet you.. I am Yuuri Katsuki.. I will be in your care from now on' He bowed looking so nervous.

'Nice to meet you too, my knight, I am Emperor Viktor as you know and I am looking forward for the next days with you. I hope you enjoy your stay here with me.' I chuckled when he blushed when I called him my knight. Now, I think that I am going to have fun with him here.

The next day...

'Good morning, your highness. May you have a blessed day.' That is what I heard first thing in the morning after I finished my preparations. 

'Good morning to you too, Yuuri. Did you guard there since last night?? Didn't you get tired from standing all night?? Why don't you go to the knight's quarters first?' I replied with a smile.

He smiled back and said. 'It's okay, your highness. I have been training for this kind of things so danger will not occur to you while I am guarding you.'

After that small talk, we proceeded and followed my schedule for the day.

'Your highness, you don't have any schedules today. So I guess it's up to you what you're gonna do. You can fix the documents or do what you want.' 

'Thank you, Yuuri. Well, since there is not much to do with the schedule, why don't we get to the garden and have some tea. I wanna get to know you.' I looked at him for his approval in the decision I made. Well, of course he can't decline it since I am the emperor.

' That's alright though, but then don't you have something you want to do without me involving in it?? My life is not that amazing though.' He replied with an unsure tone and started to guide me in the garden.

'That is what I wanna do, knight Yuuri.' I mocked him while looking at him teasingly.

He laughed a little while looking at me. 'Well, if that's what you want, your highness.'

I flinched a little with that laugh. He is so cute. And we went on to the garden.

In a little while we got there.

'By the way, we're here, your highness, why don't you have any assistant with you?? Is it too hard for you without an assistant??' He asked while helping me sit in the garden chair.

'No, I don't find it hard. It's the opposite though. They find it hard to work here because sometimes I made them do my documents.' I laughed with the thought of my previous assistants whining because of the documents I made them do.

'You're quite harsh, your highness.' He said and laughed at me.

'Hey you can get executed for that!' I yelled at him with irritation.

He laughed at me real hard. 'You'll really execute me your highness?? With no second thought?? I am going to ask for a tea, What do you want??'

I crossed my arms with irritation. 'Chamomile tea for me. Of course not, I like you.' My irritation turned into shyness because of my sudden reply.

'Hmmm, The emperor likes me, huh.' He said mockingly.

This jerk?!

I am the emperor, how rude.

'Your highness, here's your tea. Please call me if you nee- YUURI?!' The maid that gave me my tea suddenly yelled in surprise when she saw Yuuri. 

They know each other? Maybe they're lovers. 

I shrugged with the thought of the maid and Yuuri being lovers.

'Oh. Sister, I never thought that you are working as a maid here.' 

Sister??

Never mind the thought of them being lovers. 

'Well, I never told you so yeah. ' With her last reply, she went back to where she is supposed to be.

'Oh gosh, my troublesome sister is here. I hope she doesn't cause you any inconvenience and troubles, your highness.' 

'Well, she is a good maid. She does entertain me sometimes, she's interesting.' I laughed at his disappointment as I continue to drink my tea.

'You're standing there, aren't you tired? Oh yeah, I've been wondering about this but do you have a lover or wife??' I was quite flushed and nervous with my question. I think that I am really am wondering about it and hoping that he doesn't have one.

'I'm not tired, and I can't sit beside the emperor of the empire because it's rude and I might get executed for that. Well, I am single, your highness, why did you ask? Are you interested in me, your highness? I might consider you.' He stared at me with a teasing eyes.

What the heck?!?

He is so straight forward and what was that?!

He is mocking me.

'Why would I be interested with you?! You're delusional. Hmph.' I drank my tea again while glaring at him.

He suddenly burst out laughing. 'You took too seriously, your highness.'

And that's where our conversation got longer.

After that conversation, we got closer and before I even knew it, I was falling for that knight. 

The knight who was never shy around me.

The knight who was straight forward when talking to me.

The knight who was fun to be with.

The knight who worries and takes care of me.

The knight who always teased me.

The knight who never got tired of me.

The knight who never quitted because of my personality.

The knight who was Yuuri Katsuki.

I like you...

'Yes, your highness. I would be happy to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you too.' He accepted my confession. We'll be together.

'I love you too.' Tears start flowing down my cheeks as he hugs me.

'I am so happy, your highness. We will even be together in our next life. I love you really.'

Yuuri said the same thing. He said that we will be together in our next life. Why does this have to happen.

If I had agreed with the peace treaty with the other kingdom, war wouldn't have happened, Yuuri didn't need to sacrifice his life to save me.

Why am I so stupid? Just why?

The regrets of the emperor consumed him. He blamed himself for everything. He blamed himself for the deaths of millions of people. He blamed himself for the destroyed empire. He blamed himself for Yuuri's death.

But he decided to move on because he knows that he will be waiting for him in his next life.

He ruled the empire greatly and it was dedicated to his lover. The empire they fought together was known as one of the best empire that was ever built.

"Yuuri, I'm home. Hey, wait, what happened to you?! Why are you crying??" I woke up in a sight of Viktor, panicking.

I stared at him for a second and touched my face. I really am crying.

That dream.

It feels so real.

It hurts seeing Viktor like that.

"Hey, Yuuri. Why are you crying, huh?? Did something happen?? Are you okay?? Please tell me." He was tearing up because he was too worried with me.

"No, I'm okay. I just feel happy right now." I smiled at him.

Viktor, your highness, we've met in our next life.

I'm glad I met you, Viktor. I became the happiest man with you.

I love you.

'You're here, Viktor. I've been waiting for you.'

'I'm here. I'm glad you waited for me.'


End file.
